The present invention relates to a two-cycle engine for a portable, manually-guided implement, such as a power chain saw, a cut-off machine, etc., having a cylinder in which is formed a combustion chamber that is delimited by a reciprocating piston that is connected via a connecting rod with a crankshaft mounted in a crankcase, wherein an inlet is provided for a fuel/air mixture and an outlet is provided out of the combustion chamber for exhaust gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,705 discloses a two-cycle engine that is provided with four symmetrically arranged transfer channels. The side walls of the transfer channels are respectively symmetrically arranged relative to one another and form prescribed angles, as a result of which a specific scavenging characteristic is to be produced.
There are narrow limits for the freedom of design for the transfer channels, especially with die cast cylinders. In order therefore to satisfy the increasing requirements for low noxious emissions and the power of the engine, cylinders can also be produced via the gravity casting process with lost cores, so that the channels can pretty much have any configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a two-cycle engine of the aforementioned type according to which, while providing high power and low emissions, a complete scavenging of the combustion chamber is ensured.